


Introduction

by outa_this_world



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outa_this_world/pseuds/outa_this_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your basic "I'm chronically depressed and I hate everything so I'm gonna write whatever the fuck I want" kinda thing. But now that I say that it make this sound really bad.<br/>Ok ignore that.<br/>Diessi is a drarrow of her own, brave and fierce and intelligent, but her iron heart begins to melt as the mysterious prince Thorin of Erebor steps into her life in unexpected and disastrous ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in which Dain is not related to the line of Durin. He is not Thorin's cousin. I repeat they are not related.

Introduction

 

“There is a land of cool and green,

Of singing birds and cow’s white cream.

Of blooming flowers and truest love,

So stay there with me little Dove.

 

Live you old days by my side,

Promise me you’ll be my bride.

And when we pass the ever lands

Please stay with me, and hold my hand.”

 

This is how my mother tucked me in every night when I was a young girl. That tune was the last thing I heard before my eyes closed and the sweet peace of dreams enveloped my head like an aroma of lilac and vanilla. Her voice would carry me through the dark to a world of green and flowers, where I was happy and every breath of the earth was serene and beautiful. When I was a girl, I never had a nightmare. Not once. My mother made sure of that, and I made sure she stayed happy and full of life, despite the fear and sadness that always threatened to sower her mood and furrow her brows. She was my everything, and I hers. She was my greatest influence, my competitor, my best friend, and most importantly she was my teacher. My mother taught me everything that there was to know about the world I lived in, she led me through my childhood to be the woman I am today, and I cannot imagine how my live would have turned out if she where there to stop me from making all of my mistakes, and to urge on my good decisions. Loosing her still hurts me, 291 years later when I write this to you, reader.

“Please stay with me, and hold my hand…”

The last word she spoke to me. She passed peacefully, in her sleep when I was 18, still quite young. The doctor that looked at her said it was a heart problem. She had alway had a weak heart but it had never affected or impaired her ability to live - save in an ache now and then - and as a child it had never occurred to me that she could be in pain. She always smiled so beautifully. 

Now reader, I do not wish to push you away and start this story on a dismal note. Please know that I have had a life unlike any other, filled with adventure and love and happiness that to this day fills my heart with joy. But you must know that my mother’s words of love and encouragement - though never spoken to me again after her passing - carried me through all the hardships in my life, of which there have been many. 

After she left me, I think I lost myself for a while, and I did not find the real me till I met one important person in the shaping my future. But I shall touch on that subject later. My mother, her name was Nomanni, grew up in Orocarni, happily marrying my father, Lord Dain of the Iron Hills, and produced me, their only child, Diessi Torga of the Iron Hills. That was the old me, the young daring woman who fell in love and lost everything she had because of that one stupid mistake, because she was to scared to say no to him. However I cannot say that I am sorry. No, that young woman helped me to become the queen I am today, and if not for her strength and fortitude I would not have the life necessary today to tell you my tail. 

But I am straying from my meaning of this introduction. I meant to tell you the trajectory my life took me after the death of my mother. I spent several years trying to ‘find myself’ which consisted of obsessively learning every language it was possible to learn and becoming a skilled warrior of dual wield axes. Soon after I decided that I wanted to join the guard of the Iron Hill, and use my earned title of “Iron Maid’ in good use. Then I was 34, still young and still quite small - though that never change, I’ve been annoyingly short my whole life - and I must say plainly that no one, not even my father believed in me. I was  a woman of royalty, not a warrior. I was meant to sit quietly and weave, while the men when to their wars and fought their battles. I was not meant to fight, and it took me a long and difficult time to prove that I could handle being a warrior. But in the end, I came out on top, and my father being a Lord was no hurt in that subject, though he had little faith. I became general, leading and training my own men, and though it was unheard of for a dwarrow to be a fighter, I was proud to call myself one. There was only one moment I ever doubted my decision, being that taking my oaths meant that I could never marry, never be courted, and consequently, never fall in love. I believed that I would never find love and that I in fact had no soulmate, so my doubt fled quickly, till 12 years later, where I will begin my story. 

It is a long one. Long and sad and taxing of my body and soul, but I shall try my very best to make it worth your while for the moments of utter bliss I have seen. For every moment of joy and for every smile that painted my lips. I promise you, reader, whomever you may be, I shall make it worth your time. 

 


End file.
